1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair rollers. More particularly, the present invention relates to hair rollers made from a ceramic material for improved hair curling action.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hair rollers are known in the art. Hair rollers are usually heated for increased curling action. Hair rollers are usually made in a first part and a second part. The first part is usually a core of the hair roller. The second part is a sheath of the hair roller. The sheath is disposed around the core to surround the core. The core is usually made from a thermally conductive material such as an aluminum material, copper, steel or any other suitable metal. The sheath is usually made from a thermally non-conductive material. The sheath preferably is made to easily connect to the core. The sheath may be a wax or a polypropylene.
Prior art hair rollers heat up in a quick manner because of the thermally conductive properties of the aluminum or metal core material. The user can easily manipulate the heated core by gripping the heated hair rollers by grasping the sheath.
The prior art hair rollers may also have a flocking. A flocking is a treatment or coating that is applied to an outer surface of the hair roller. The flocking is typically one or more particles or pieces that are connected to the hair roller for improving a texture of the hair roller. The one or more particles or pieces are typically a soft material such a cloth material. The soft material is on the core and/or the sheath of the prior art hair rollers. The flocking avoids any scratching or corrosion on the core or the sheath, in addition to giving the core or the sheath of the hair roller the improved texture. The flocking provides that when a user rubs a finger or an amount of hair over the outer surface of the hair roller, the hair roller has a beneficial feel that is smooth, soft and substantially similar to felt.
Prior art hair rollers are usually placed in a hair roller compartment. The hair roller compartment has a heater. Prior to a commencement of styling the user's hair, the hair rollers are in the heater in the hair roller compartment. The heater heats the core of each of the number of hair rollers placed in the hair roller compartment in a very fast and rapid manner. The heater heats the hair rollers until such a time as the hair rollers are needed for curling the hair. Contemporaneously, the sheath does not heat in the same fast and rapid manner. Instead, the sheath is maintained cool relative to the heated core. The user can grasp the hair roller by the sheath and wind the user's hair around the hair roller for curling the hair.
However, the prior art hair rollers are limited in their operation and benefits imparted to the hair during styling. Unfortunately, the prior art hair roller having its core made from metal will also cool in a very quick manner over a short time interval. This results in an uneven heating that is detrimental for hair curling. At the outset, the hair roller is heated to a maximum level only to cool to a minimum level over a relatively short time interval while the hair is wound around the particular hair roller. Also, the sheath does not adequately retain heat for any extended period of time. This cooling will result in the hair roller forming curls that are unevenly heated and looser than is desired by the stylist. Moreover, these curls will not last over any extended period of time due to the heat applied to the hair.
The aluminum or metal core will further create more difficulty for the stylist. The stylist will be forced to undo the curl upon such cooling. Then the stylist will reheat the hair roller or replace it with a fresh hair roller and then reapply the new heated hair roller for the desired curling action. This may further cause the stylist increased amounts of professional time to create the curls and extend the amount of time to style each individual's hair. Accordingly, there is a need for a hair roller that eliminates one or more of the aforementioned drawbacks and deficiencies of the prior art.